


The Fall of the House of Wayne《韦恩府的倒塌》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Fall of the House of Usher - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, The Fall of the House of Usher
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 非常明显地受到了爱伦坡的《厄舍府的倒塌》的影响，向他致敬。「于是在某个安静的午后，布鲁斯将莱克斯亲手放进地下，他最后抚摸了一下莱克斯金红的长发，那让他想起某种鸟儿的羽毛，他回忆着莱克斯眼睫震颤的样子，在自己怀中挣扎的时刻，像一只鸟儿在你的手掌心颤动，金红羽毛的翅膀无法挣脱，轻轻一紧他就会失去呼吸。」





	The Fall of the House of Wayne《韦恩府的倒塌》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

这是个漫长的故事，结束的时候却只有一瞬。

在老旧豪华的韦恩府邸里住着两位与世隔绝的先生，一位头发花白，一位留着金红的长发，一位肩膀宽阔，一位瘦弱而小巧。还有他们的管家，为他们准备餐食和管理宅邸。

说是管理宅邸，然而这座冷清的庄园并不需要多完美的管理。年迈的管家也许已经努力做到打扫繁复装饰上的灰尘，但灰尘永远无法扫除干净，它们从天花板上掉落，被冷风从墙上的裂缝吹出，每个星期都要打扫一次。

更别提两位先生还会帮倒忙，尚未成年的莱克斯常常折腾书房里那扇有些摇晃的窗子，墙灰从裂缝和壁纸的边缘掉出来，在书房的地板上落成小小的点和线，阿福告诫过他很多次，但莱克斯从来不听，他又是书房的常年使用者，阿福无法过多干涉。

按道理，十七岁的莱克斯应该去公学读书，布鲁斯韦恩有足够的财力和地位，但自从布鲁斯两年前把他接到韦恩庄园，他就再也没有被允许离开这个地方，布鲁斯也一直待在宅中，他们成了这片冷清土地上孤零零的两个人。莱克斯想要看书，布鲁斯便把整座书房和图书馆的书都给莱克斯读，长此以往，莱克斯就几乎是住在了书房里，经常在中午起床后还没换下睡裙就来到书房，在取书的梯子上爬上爬下，快速读完的书在桌子上混乱地堆在一起，当然还不忘打开那扇摇晃的窗子，折腾得满屋没有一片清净之地。

阿福不再指责他，布鲁斯有时候也会看不过去，说上一句，“不要再折腾那扇可怜的窗子了”。莱克斯就会回一句，“我需要空气，我需要呼吸”，如果布鲁斯真有发怒的迹象，他就会跑到布鲁斯身边，仰着头说一句“对不起，Uncle Bruce，可是我真的好闷”，然后抱住他的腰，把自己金红的小脑袋凑在布鲁斯胸口，吸引布鲁斯把自己的手掌放在上面。

布鲁斯也只能抱住他的腰，摸摸那头漂亮却渐渐愈发干枯的金发。他并不喜欢莱克斯总是花那么多时间在书房里，他担心莱克斯的身体状况，不让他去公学据说也是同一个原因，莱克斯的身体太虚弱了，他的男孩走路时速度很慢，有时会突然晕倒，说话时声音轻得像风声，而呻吟时更像哭泣。

布鲁斯喜欢他的哭泣声。

柔软的肌肤蹭着地毯，莱克斯的背上沾了些灰尘，他的脚踝在布鲁斯的手掌里，被不自觉施加的力量按压得有些疼痛，他的喉咙里跑出破碎的喘息和呜咽，听在布鲁斯的耳朵里更像小小的哭声。布鲁斯松开手，抓着他的小腿更加深入，逼他发出更多声音，也如愿以偿了。莱克斯的身体不自觉地发抖，让他的哭声带上了颤音，布鲁斯腾出一只手抚上莱克斯的脸颊，让莱克斯抬头直视他，然后手指摸过莱克斯的颧骨，帮他擦掉刚刚躺在地上脸颊沾到的灰尘。屋子里到处都是灰尘，尽管阿福打扫得越来越勤，但灰尘也落得越来越快，现在这地方快被灰尘淹没了。

布鲁斯深深埋入莱克斯的身体，伸长手臂把莱克斯抱进怀里，在释放的时候紧紧箍住了他的腰，感受那具瘦弱身体的颤抖。莱克斯的手臂无力地攀在布鲁斯肩膀上，布鲁斯直视着那双浅淡蓝色的眼睛，吻住他被自己啃咬成樱桃红的双唇。

布鲁斯知道自己在做一件非常糟糕的事情，他和莱克斯的性爱总是让虚弱的莱克斯更加疲劳，有一次甚至刚刚做完莱克斯就晕了过去。他压抑着，但总是在莱克斯面前失控，欲念的蚁群蛀空他防卫的堤坝，在轻微的触碰下就溃败得彻底。金发搭在细细的脖颈上，莱克斯用手指挑开它们，发尾粘着的皮肤泛起樱红，他厌烦地撇了撇嘴，向身旁的布鲁斯索要一个拥抱。而布鲁斯没法拒绝，他充满爱意地抚摸莱克斯的身体，他的身躯越来越瘦弱，玫瑰花瓣似的脸颊也渐渐苍白，只有某些时候才透出潮红，他从脖颈抚到锁骨，最后吻在莱克斯的肩膀上，那里瘦得像是最薄最精致的瓷器。

所以这是可以预见的，莱克斯在某天陷入了长久的昏睡。

某天阿福依照惯例在午餐前去卧室叫莱克斯起床，却被告知，年轻的卢瑟先生已经永远地睡了下去。布鲁斯说自己晨起时发现莱克斯脸上有异常的潮红，他伸手抚上他的脸颊，想问他有没有哪里不舒服，结果发现他已经停止了呼吸。

布鲁斯说到这里总是放缓了语速，语调也变得沉重，仿佛滑向一座深谷，天气也变得阴暗。阿福询问是否要举行葬礼，布鲁斯只说，自己会亲手送莱克斯离开。

于是在某个安静的午后，布鲁斯将莱克斯亲手放进地下，他最后抚摸了一下莱克斯金红的长发，那让他想起某种鸟儿的羽毛，他回忆着莱克斯眼睫震颤的样子，在自己怀中挣扎的时刻，像一只鸟儿在你的手掌心颤动，金红羽毛的翅膀无法挣脱，轻轻一紧他就会失去呼吸。

尸体变成冰块，羽毛变成尘土，深埋于韦恩府邸的土地之下，本应永远不再出现，除了韦恩家主的梦境里涌出的腥稠血味。但弱小的翅膀再次开始震动，脆弱的手指顶在棺木上擦出血迹，棺木被撞击着，一下一下，在寂静的地下震耳欲聋，盖过了土地里忙碌的死亡的声音。他的膝盖布满淤青，干枯的金发沾染眼泪和血，可怜的、昏迷又饥饿的小莱克斯，与最顽固的钉子斗争，那钉子曾把他钉在府里，现在又钉在地下，受难，他的掌心却没有钉痕。

在昏暗的韦恩大宅中，管家阿福早已睡下，韦恩家主默然呆坐在客厅里，桌上的酒杯在被冷落的两晚里已经落满灰尘与蜘蛛网，手上的书籍破损了，沾满屋内腐朽的泥土。天花板在掉落，雷声打在他的头顶，墙壁上的裂缝在阴风的撕扯里张大了贪婪的嘴，吞食这头发花白男人的精神——他想念他深埋地底的爱人，他不准自己想念他深埋地底的爱人！——突然门口响起了一阵砰砰声，他扶着已经坏掉一边的扶手椅，撑起自己虚弱饱经折磨的身躯，走到门前。门自己打开了，撞在墙上砰的一声，闪电照亮了一瞬门外这金发的受诅咒的天使，小莱克斯伸出布满血迹的惨白双手，扯住了布鲁斯的衣袖。“啊”的一声尖叫，他猛地倒了下去，扯着布鲁斯也倒地，重重的摔地声后，白漆全部在一瞬间掉落，墙壁裂开，砖块砸落在韦恩府邸的土地上。雷声和闪电忽然都消逝了，韦恩府邸的位置只剩下一堆砖块，在惨白的月光下。

 

【The End】


End file.
